Installation of speakers into walls or ceiling surfaces presents a number of challenges such as maintaining the strength and overall security of the speaker unit within a wall or ceiling surface when mounted. Ceiling speaker installation may present additional challenges when compared to wall mounting speakers, specifically in that the forces of gravity are constantly pulling the speaker away from the mounting surface in a perpendicular manner. For example, a wall mounted speaker or other device may at least rest against a single face or surface such that the speaker may be supported in at least one region. When mounting speakers or other similar devices in a ceiling however, the device may not be supported by a surface other than its fastening interface.
In order to provide additional support for ceiling or wall mounted devices, a general class of devices called “dog legs” may typically be used. Dog leg mounting or retention systems are configured to clamp, or dog, a peripheral portion of a wall or ceiling surface such as drywall or wood between flanges. Generally, two or more dog legs are mounted peripherally around the speaker or other device such that the device may be secured by the gripping force afforded by the dog legs.
Dog legs are typically positioned within an outer circumference of a hole within a wall or ceiling surface into which the speaker or like device may be inserted. In conventional operation, a screw or similar device is used to rotate or flip the dog legs into a radially aligned position. The screws may then impart a rotation to the dog legs such that the dog legs may be pulled toward an exterior surface of a wall or ceiling mounting surface.